


Indulgence

by LovelyCreature



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sibling Incest, So Wrong It's Right, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyCreature/pseuds/LovelyCreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day Cersei meets up with Jaime to call it quits, but things don't turn out as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

A case of nerves had caught Jaime by surprise.

He wiped his sweaty palms off on his pants, inhaling deeply as he stared at the metal numbers on Cersei's door. Thirty four. The numbers had become as familiar as the back of his hand. He knocked on the door again, but immediately regretted it.  _She already knows I'm impatient, I don't need to remind her,_ he thought darkly. But he wasn't given much more time to brood over the decision, for Cersei had unlocked the door and pulled it wide open.  _  
_

There were too many buttons undone. Jaime's eyes were drawn to the visible cleavage peeking out from her blouse, and it was all he could do not to pop the rest of the buttons, slide her skirt off and fuck her right there. But he forced his eyes to meet hers. Her makeup had just slightly smeared, and he while prayed it wasn't from crying, it gave her a disheveled look that only aroused him further. To see his sister's imperfections amused him almost as much as the look she was giving him.

"Are you just going to stand there and gawk at me?" she asked. Behind her grimace was a look of pleasure. She could pretend all she wanted, and while a fine actress, Jaime read straight through the mask. He knew how she was fond of his interested stares, although he was sure it wasn't a good idea to feed into it. It only built the walls of her ego higher. Without waiting any longer, Jaime brushed past her into the apartment. He heard her close the door behind him.

A wave of warmth flooded over him --Cersei always kept the place too damn hot. _All the more reason to take off our clothes._

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked, moving past him and towards the kitchen's bar. Jaime couldn't resist watching her ass when she walked. The tight black skirt was like an invitation, and he was more than eager to accept. Though, when Cersei turned back around he met her eyes again without hesitation. She held a coffee mug in her hand.

"Coffee? No, I'm fine." _I'm jittery enough as it is._ "You make it too sweet, anyway."  _  
_

"You could always make it yourself then. And you could benefit from some something sweet anyway," she said with a sly smile. She took a small sip from the mug before setting it back down on the counter. "Now, I didn't call you here for coffee."

Jaime smirked, feeling the ripples of anxiety melt off of him. He hated anticipation. It'd been too long since he'd held Cersei in his arms. Eager, he took a few long strides so he was but inches from her. With the suavity that so often assisted him in these endeavors, he leaned forward to kiss her as he'd done so many times before. Yet, he was not greeted by her coffee-flavored lips. She turned her face to her side, so he only got her cheek. He pulled back.

"What's wrong? I don't understand," he breathed into her ear. Her scent was smoldering and foreign --she wore the kind of rich perfume that denoted power and sex. That if too much was used, it was cheap. But cheap was not a word to describe Cersei Lannister. She always used the right amount and _always_  in the right places. Right under her ears, on the top of her breasts, and just a bit between her thighs. 

"Jaime." She made a half-hearted effort at pushing him away, but he didn't budge. "There's no use complicating things or dragging them out."

"I agree completely."

She met his gaze, but where his was burning with lust, hers was icy cold. At once, the cocky smile fell from Jaime's face and he dropped his arms by his side. 

"This is wrong," she stated matter-of-factly. "This, this...whatever you want to call it. This entire affair between us." 

"What are you talking about? What's so wrong about two people loving each other? And especially a love so deep? A love that connected us from the start? Oh please, don't tell me that you've fallen for that fat, alcoholic joke." Jaime struggled to keep his voice steady. He couldn't let the growing anger show. Cersei reached up and stroked the side of her brother's face, sighing.

"Jaime... don't misunderstand my words. I love you. I love you a million times over. But it needs to stop. We're brother and sister. And Robert is already suspicious when he isn't drunk. If he found out... I'd lose my job. As is father, he took my phone you know."

"You delete the texts, don't you?"

"Of course, I'm not a complete idiot. But he sees that you call frequently. And late at night. Not to mention that I'm sure he's got his little rats all over this city. I'm sure he has people tell him who comes and goes at my apartment." 

"You're being paranoid."

"You're being stupid."

The retort was like a slap in the face, but Jaime only blinked in response. "It doesn't matter then. I'm here now. Whether I fuck you or not they'd know. Both him and Robert and the whole damn city. And I hope they know." Before Cersei could fight back, he pressed his lips to hers. This time, she wasn't given a chance to turn away. At first she was unresponsive, but quickly she returned his kisses with equal fervor. Jaime pushed her harder against the counter, his manhood hardening, until Cersei pulled away.

"Put me on the counter," she told him in-between breaths. He did as she wished, and as they repositioned, Cersei quickly unbuttoned the rest of her blouse. Jaime burrowed his face between her breasts, inhaling the familiar sultry perfume. He kissed her deeply where his mouth landed, beginning to suck on the soft skin. Jaime's mouth rose higher up Cersei's body until it was at the base of her neck.

"No, no," she moaned. "Low. Stay...stay low. I don't want them to...to...Ah." He pulled back, equally out of breath.

"That fool Robert doesn't know how to pleasure you," he said. "I've barely touched you and you're already such a hot mess." She shot him a venomous look, but grabbed him by his blonde locks of hair and forced him back against her chest.

"You're more handsome with your lips on my...Ahhh...Oh Jaime...Oh my sweet Jaime...my handsome..." She gasped as his hand slid up between her skirt. With deft skill, his fingers began to massage her clit. It wasn't long before she was already wet. On the verge of a climax, Jaime removed his hand. She grabbed his arm, trying to force it back into its spot.

"Why don't you remind me how wrong this is?" he said, more with amusement than anger. "Tell me how a thing so wrong could feel so right. What were your exact words again?"

"Shut up and hurry. Don't stop now..." Jaime briefly considered disobeying, but couldn't bring himself to leave his sister on the brink of such pure elation. He continued to work at Cersei, her moans urging him on. The way she tugged at his hair as her own golden waves shined under the kitchen's light filled Jaime with a sort of happiness he hadn't felt in weeks. When he looked at his sister's satisfied face, he saw so much of himself in her. It was both a blessing and curse to have a twin as stunning as Jaime's. When Cersei came, Jaime collapsed against her chest. He could hear her quickened heartbeat. 

"It's not fair," she whispered, twirling a strip of Jaime's hair between her fingers. 

"It's _only_ fair." Jaime looked up, catching a look of confusion flicker across Cersei's face. "People as beautiful and charming as ourselves must have some kind of struggle. It's only human. If not, we'd be mistaken for a god and goddess."

"It wouldn't be a mistake."


End file.
